proto harry rewrite
by Chooch77
Summary: rewrite of my harry prototye crossover. there really need to be more of these. harry/harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the first chapter of my rewrite of my prototype Harry story. **

**Pairings: Harry/harem, Alex/Elizabeth, James/Dana**

**Warnings: mentions of abuse, torture, bashing, and violence/gore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Prototype, if I did, Alex Mercer wouldn't die in the end. I only own any characters or attacks that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was getting beaten again.

This was usual for the kid as he was often abused in his home at Privett drive.

Harry just wished for it all to end, especially now. He wanted to get away from it all.

With that thought in his mind, Harry's magic reacted and brought him to New York.

For some reason, his magic brought him to the new NYZ.

"Sir!" Was the first thing that he had heard, "There's a kid here."

Harry looked up and was surprised to see a soldier in a strange armor talking to another soldier in the same, if not a more beefed up version of his armor.

"Kill him, it's probably an infected." The commanding officer says.

Harry's eyes shut as the soldier held his weapon to his head.

That was when an explosion occurred and the building fell apart, dropping debris onto the soldier.

The soldier was then knocked out and the other one was shaken to the ground.

Harry was a different child then others, while others were imbued with honor from a young age, Harry was taught none of that. For him, it was always survival of the fittest. He had to do whatever was necessary to survive.

So, it was no surprise that Harry stole the weapons off of the soldier that was unconscious and shot the other before putting a bullet into the unconscious soldier's head.

Harry then stole the armor from the soldier before he ran through the building.

The building was falling apart all around him. Harry sprinted through the building as fast as he could.

He barely made it out in time in the end.

Harry rolled through the ground in order to stop himself from getting injured. He had done this before when the Dursleys had thrown him out the window.

He jumped to his feet and hid behind a car just in time for the search light of a helicopter to rush over him.

Harry gave a sigh of relief as he saw the helicopter flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had finally done it a few weeks later. He had finally managed to figure out a way to meet with Alex Mercer.

Harry had found out many things while he was in New York.

The first is that this city wasn't like the rest of the world. The city had a gigantic infection spreading through it. It was divided into zones by levels of infection instead of class.

The second thing was that the residents had renamed the place the NYZ.

The third thing was that there was extreme distrust between the military and the civilians. This often led to the civilians and the military fighting each other.

The last thing was that there really were no sides to this war. The civilians were against the military and infected, and sometimes even other civilians, and the others would also fight amongst themselves.

Harry had been surviving in the red zone for quite a while.

Harry had learned how to fight off the infected and hide from the military.

He had ended up hiding in an abandoned warehouse in the red zone.

While there, Harry also found important information about Alex Mercer's, the leader of the infection, past.

Alex Mercer had started out as an amnesiac with no memory of his past. He had accidently unleashed the first strain upon his death and had been infected by it.

He had then spread the virus even faster when he accidently released green on the city while he had looked for the truth about himself.

At least, that was what Dana's notes said.

The notes also included notes from Karen Parker and Dr. Ragland. They were two chemists who knew about Alex's biology and that were trustworthy.

They were also still alive, both of them fighting in the resistance.

Harry was just waiting for a chance to enact his plan and find Mercer, and then he would decide what he would do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a hard man to find, Alex Mercer." Harry stated as Alex turned around.

"So, you're the one who's been running around my zone." Alex mused.

"I am." Harry answered.

"Funny thing is that I've been searching around and there is no record of you even existing anywhere." Alex said.

"It's amazing what a little hacking can do." Harry said with a shrug, unconsciously quoting Dana.

Alex laughed and said, "You sound a bit like my sister there."

"It's hers Dr. Ragland's, and Karen's research that led me to this point." Harry said with a shrug.

Alex became serious as he realized exactly what research that Harry was talking about.

"Do you have all of the research?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"What are you going to do with it?" Alex asked again.

"It depends on this conversation." Harry said.

"What is the research that he is talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"You didn't tell them about your past." Harry stated.

Alex actually looked sheepish at that and said, "It didn't really come up."

Harry shrugged and said, "You might as well tell all of us at this point."

With that, Alex began his story.

He started at his previous life and went into the web and then he told what happened with Green.

"I agree with your end but not the method." Harry stated.

"To be fair, all of the infected were already infected before I came in." Alex said.

"And, saved," Harry suddenly said while clicking a button.

Alex blinked and said, "Did you just save our entire conversation on a tape?"

"Of course not," Harry assured him.

Just when Alex was about to feel a sense of relief, harry finished off his previous statement.

"I sent the entire conversation to the internet." Harry finished.

Alex groaned as he sat down, this boy was too much like Dana for his liking.

**Done with the first chapter! I hope that you all like this chapter of my new story!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Proto Harry rewrite story. **

**Same everything, so, read the first one if you want to know what it is.**

**Chapter 2**

Alex was wrong about the kid being like Dana.

Dead wrong.

Harry was worse than Dana ever was.

He could get on anyone's nerves and then no one would be able to find him, and he was also a prankster at heart.

On a side note, it had been a few eventful years since Harry had come to them and they all had enjoyed each and every second of it.

Harry had been infected of his own free will and transformed into the second Mercer-level that was still alive.

Harry had consumed as many Gentek guys that he could in order to get a better understanding of the virus and how it worked.

He had discovered that the virus was mutated from a type of people called 'wizards.' These wizards were found to have extremely versatile DNA, especially the ones with the talent called 'metamorph.' All of their abilities stemmed from the ability to change their DNA and splice it to the lowest that it can go.

The group had also taken over the main Gentek research facility. It wasn't that hard since the place had been completely evacuated.

While there, Harry found the key to the virus: the research notes of all of the Gentek scientists had never been deleted and they were all still readable.

This meant that Harry could use them and find and consume the researchers in order to understand the virus.

He had already figured out a way to create a pure version of the virus that he called "Dark Light." The darklight virus was about ten times more efficient than the Blacklight virus and it gave him the ability to do so many more things than Mercer could.

And the best part was that not even Alex knew about the Darklight just yet.

It wasn't the time to unveil the greatest creation onto the world yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the world and in an ancient castle, a woman was going to a Professors office.

"Good evening, McGonagall," The professor greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Burbage, what can you tell me about the NYZ?" McGonagall asked.

Charity Burbage then got a worried look on her face and said, "Oh dear, do we have a student there?"

"Yes," McGonagall answered, surprised at the attitude change of her best friend other than the nurse of the school.

"The NYZ is a quarantine zone in America that was originally called NYC, which stands for New York City. There was a virus there that swept across the city and they had to quarantine the entire island to keep it from getting out." Charity said.

"Any questions?" Charity asked.

"Yes, what does the Z stand for?" McGonagall asked.

"It stands for ground zero." Charity said.

McGonagall immediately rushed out to put together a group to get the student out of the NYZ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The army's attacking again!" One of the new evolved screamed to Harry.

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked, curious to the answer that he would get.

"There are a couple of lieutenants and a general in it!" The evolved yelled over all of the noise.

That got Harry's attention. "Don't let them escape and I will be right there."

Another line then appeared. "Sir, we have people that want to meet with you here, they say that they are wizards."

That got Harry's attention even more than the last one had gotten it.

"Tell them to follow if they wish, but it will be their lives at stake and not mine." Harry said through the link that he had with his evolved.

Harry put on his favorite green jacket with a tribal emblem on the back of it before he left the building in order to fight the army.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wizard task force that Minerva had assembled followed up in the air on their brooms.

"Where do you think he is going that is so important and what did he mean that it was our lives that are at risk?" Remus asked.

Remus Lupin had been a good choice for the task force since he had abilities above the average wizard due to his condition and he also had a mastery in defense despite the fact that he was a werewolf. So, it was even more impressive.

"How should I know?" Snape sneered at him.

Snape had been a good friend of Harry's mother and was excellent in terms of offensive spells and the use of borderline dark spells.

"I don't think that he was asking you." Sirius taunted Snape.

Sirius was another good choice due to his connections to Harry's parents and the fact that he had access to a literal library of curses due to his family library.

"He's on the move." Tonks observed before they got on their brooms and started following him.

The group then got ready and started following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was unaware of his observers and he walked onto the street.

He continued walking for about half an hour until he got to where he was looking for.

"Alex, so, I was right that you and your group would also be here." Harry said as he lept onto the rooftop next to him.

Alex didn't even turn. "You always appear at the worst times." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but, we are technically part of the same group." Harry said.

Alex shrugged at that and said, "perhaps, but we will eventually fight each other and the winner will consume the other and no one will be able to stop him after that."

Harry chuckled and looked down onto the infected battlefield.

"I'm getting the strange feeling that this is a trap." Harry muttered.

Alex looked interested at that as he moved to where Harry was. "What are you talking about?"

Alex then looked down at the battlefield.

"Think, there just happen to be prime targets that both of us want in the same area." Harry explained.

The ground then began shifting.

"There it is." Harry muttered.

Alex looked at him, intrigued. "You know what it is?"

Harry looked back at him and said, "If I am correct, then we are both going to need to get involved."

The ground burst open, causing all of the infected and military to fly into the chasm that had opened.

The creature that came out was a massive robot with drills as arms that then transformed back into hands.

"We're going to need a way to pilot this thing." Harry said with a great smirk.

Alex shot him a look before he also chuckled.

"How are we going to do this?" Alex asked.

"Take down the legs enough to get it on the ground so I can consume the people in it." Harry commanded.

"Just this once, I'll follow your orders." Alex said before he turned his arms into hammer fists.

Harry used Darklight to combine the whipfist and the hammer fist into one and started at the machine.

Alex and Harry both started smashing at the thing as hard as they could, only to notice that the thing had shields on it that prevented him from attacking it.

"Get back!" Harry screamed at Alex before he jumped off the giant machine.

Alex followed his lead and they noticed that the thing broke its shields into a gigantic explosion.

Harry noticed something at the top of it.

"It's repowering the shields! Destroy the sonar pillars." Harry said before he rushed to the top of it as fast as he could.

He and Alex barely made it up to the top of the zone and destroyed the two pillars before the shields came back on.

Harry then jumped back and punched the thing in the back of the leg where the 'tendon' was revealed to the world.

The massive giant crumbled and smashed into the next building over.

Harry took the chance and used the hammerfist to smash through the chest before heading to the brain of it.

He killed the person who was running the thing and consumed him with ease. The military had focused so much on the outside that they had completely forgotten about the inside.

Harry then jumped out and saw the people that had contacted them from before.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

**Done! That concludes this chapter. I have made it so that Alex and Harry are rivals for the control of the infected. As you can see, I have given Harry an upgraded version of Blacklight in order to fight off Alex and some of his evolved.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
